


To Keep Him Alive

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Play, Angel Nanase Haruka, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Come Marking, Demon Matsuoka Rin, Demon Yamazaki Sousuke, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kidnapped, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marking, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Matsuoka Rin, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Given away by his own people, Haru finds himself faced with an impossible choice: either his dignity or Makoto's safety.Kinktober 2018 Day 20: Hot Dogging/Dirty Talk





	To Keep Him Alive

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of To Keep Him Safe! Hope you enjoy!

“I want him moved into my quarters immediately!”

“Yes, Rin-sama!”

Haru braces himself as footsteps race in his direction.  The cell door bangs open and his chains are taken off. Yanked to his feet, it’s all he can do to not trip as he’s pulled from the dungeon up a set of winding stairs, down a hallway, through a courtyard, into a tower, up some more winding stairs, and into a room.  He’s then chained to a bedpost and left, the room falling to silence once more.  _ I wonder why I was pulled out now?  The bastard never had any interest in me like this before, so what made him change his mind? _  Standing shakily to his feet, he moves as close to the window as possible and looks out.   _ Oh, that’s why. _

Outside stands the angel army, several billions strong, while the leaders of the army talk with Souske Yamazaki, the leader of the demon army, and his right hand, Rin Matsuoka.

_ They’re either here to bargain for mine and Makoto’s freedom or war is about to begin. _  He pauses and scoffs.   _ Though, I’m sure they’re going to come to an agreement where if those two are allowed to keep Makoto and me, the armies will come to an alliance.  If that’s the case, maybe I’d better side with the demons now because there’s no way the demons would do an alliance like that. _  He watches as the leaders shake hands and walks away from each other.  He continues watching, waiting to see if war breaks out; in fact, he’s still watching when the door to the room he’s in opens and Rin walks in.

“Oh.”  He stops, blinking at the blue-eyed angel chained to his bedpost who’s watching out the window.  “I forgot you were in here.” He walks closer, sighing as the angel moves away from him. “Stop that.”

Ignoring the red-haired demon, Haru continues watching out the window.   _ Maybe if I ignore him long enough, he’ll disappear. _

“You know, they’re not going to come back,” Rin says, ceasing his movements to try and get close to the angel.  “They gave you two up in exchange for an alliance.”

He scoffs.   _ Idiotic morons. _  “So, what?  Aren’t you going to march after them and defeat them while their guards are down?”  He asks harshly, turning to glare at the demon. 

Rin looks hurt.  “What do you takes us for?  Of course we wouldn’t do that!”

Haru rolls his eyes.  “You’re demons, that’s what you do.”

“Souske-sama is an honorable demon who honors his words!”

“I doubt that; no demon is honorable.”

“It’d be best for you to keep your mouth shut.”  Rin’s tone turns deadly and his glare could cut the very ground in half.

A dark smirk spreads over Haru’s face.  “Oh, hitting a nerve, am I? It’s best to face the facts now!  Not one of you demons is honorable; you’re all filthy creatures who take for their own selfish pleasure!  Don’t believe me?! Well, here’s an example standing right in front of you! You took both him and his partner and have used us for whatever sick pleasures you can come up with!”  Haru is yelling now, not moving from his spot at (or near because of the chains) the window. “You’re all scum and deserved to be crushed!”

“SHUT UP!” Rin roars, surging forward and backhanding Haru across the face, sending him flying across the room.

“Ouch,” Haru hisses after he lands on the ground.  “Point proven.”

Still seething, Rin’s hands are clenched into fists.  “I was going to be nice, but I guess that’s out of the question.  I’ll make it so you know just who your savior is!” Surging forward again, Rin wraps his hand in the collar of Haru’s ripped and dirty shirt, pulling him to his feet and over to the bed.  “Get on the bed.”

He bites out a laugh.  “I hate you!”

Pushing the angel on the bed, Rin begins stripping and letting out some hormones.  “You see, I’m not just any demon; I’m an incubus.” Haru’s face slowly turns white, which makes the demon laugh.  “Ah, you know what that means; that means, that once I’m done with you, I’ll be your only source for nutrients.”

Haru is instantly trying to claw away from the demon, but finds his limbs heavy from the pheromones being excreted in the air.  “N-no! Get the hell away from me, demon!”

“I don’t think I will.”  Quickly overpowering him, Rin leans down so his scent glands are very close to the angel’s nose.  “Come on, all you need to do is take a deep breath.”

Fighting against the allure in Rin’s voice, Haru holds his breath and continues to struggle. _  I’ll never give up! _

“Your lungs can’t hold out forever.  I’ll just wait here until you finally breathe.”  He settles himself on top of Haru, purposefully pressing extra hard on his lungs and stomach.

Realizing that he’s not going to win off brute strength, he tries to think about trying to trick the demon off of him.   _ C’mon, there’s got to be something! _

“Don’t try to think, Haru; just  _ breathe _ !”  Once again, Rin tries to persuade Haru into taking a breath.  His nose traces up and down Haru’s neck. “You know you want to.”

Feeling his lungs begin to scream, he tries to think faster.   _ If I could just… _  Even his thoughts begin to fail as he becomes more and more oxygen deprived.

“Time’s up!” Rin sings just as Haru sucks air into his lungs.  “Gotcha.”

He’s knows he’s screwed when he feels the pheromones taking effect already.   _ Shit. _  “Get off of me, you-ugh-bastard!”  His vision begins to swim as he reacts to the pheromones.

“That’s it, breathe!” He croons, making his pheromones thicken in the air.  “Breathe deep.”

Soon, Haru is laying lax under the demon because of the pheromones.  His eyes are glassy and he is unable to to say why he doesn’t want to be there.

_ I have to get out of here! _

_ Why?  It’s so warm? _

_ I have to run! _

_ It smells so nice. _

_ He’s going to do something that I don’t want! _

_ His touch is so soothing. _

“Haru, come back to me,” he coos, brushing hair out of Haru’s face and rubbing noses.

‘Wh-what?”   _ Who is that?  That’s not Makoto. _

“There you are!” Rin smiles at him.  “Now, let me help you feel better.” Warm hands remove his clothing, brushing over the planes of bare skin as he goes.  

He begins pushing at the hands.  “St-stop! I wa-want Makoto!”

The smile disappears and is replaced by a dangerously feral smile.  “It seems even my pheromones weren’t enough,” he snarls, forcing Haru onto his stomach with his ass in the air.  “Fine, you want to play it that way?” More pheromones are released into the air, choking Haru as they cloud his mind.  “I’ll make you mine so you never can go back to your precious Makoto ever again!” 

Barely aware, Haru can feel something long, hard, and hot slip between his cheeks and begin to slide in and out.   _ Nothing is...penetrating me. _  Something wraps around his own cock, making him jerk and moan.

“You like that?” Rin rasps, right next to his ear.  “Do you like having me rub my cock between your ass cheeks and stroke your cock like this?”

Unable to form words, he manages to shake his head the best he can despite it being pressed against a bed.  He continues rocking his hips in time with the hand on him.

“Hmm...maybe I should call Souske-sama and tell him that you’re being troublesome.  Though, I would hate to do that since I know that your little Mako-chan will probably be killed for it.”

Haru freezes, the words coming through the fog and horror painting his features.  “N-no!” He cries. “P-please, I’ll be g-good!”

“That’s it.”  Rin continues his ministrations.  “Then be a good slut and let me have my way.”

More pheromones flood the air, but the fear for Makoto’s safety thrums through his veins, making him more compliant than the pheromones ever could.  As Rin continues thrust his cock in between his ass cheeks and strokes him, moans come out of his mouth.

“What an obedient angel you are,” Rin coos, speeding up only to slow down again.  “You’ll make the perfect slut!”

Haru’s body shudders and the scary thing is: he can’t tell whether it was a shudder of fear or pleasure.   _ If I’m good, Makoto will be safe! _

“I’m so close, Haru-chan,” Rin gasps, speeding up again.  “I’m going to cum!”

As the pace on his own cock speeds up, Haru finds himself about to cum as well.  Moans are escaping his mouth whether he wants them to or not.

“Cumming!” Rin gasps right before pain explodes on Haru’s right collarbone.

“Urgh!” Haru grunts, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he cums as well.   _ Are those his...teeth?! _  With Rin’s...well, teeth, embedded in his neck, Haru stays put, not sure what to do.  He feels the demon’s hand pull away from his softening cock move to his upper back where it spreads the cum around.  Then, the teeth are removed and Rin sits back.

“There.  All mine.”

Tears bite at his eyes as realization hits him.  He’s now been marked by an incubus and won’t be able to consume food unless it comes from or he is fed by said incubus.  And what’s more, Makoto will be absolutely disgusted in him when he realizes what happened.

“I have a meeting to go to, so be a good boy and wait here for me.”  Rin climbs off the bed and strides out of the room, not bothering with clothes since he can just snap his fingers and will more to cover him.

When the door clangs shut, another one opens.  Haru looks over to see a bathroom and stumbles over to it.  Standing under the freezing spray, his mind is blank until he suddenly bursts into tears and sinks to his knees.  “I’m so sorry, Makoto! I wasn’t strong enough!” He cries.


End file.
